


Missing: Pants

by xikra1648



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fight me on that, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, No Smut, Post-Series, Romance, Sort Of, but that's what makes him a good boyfriend, he's goofy, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: You'd been working every day for the last three weeks, and just when it looked like you'd have a weekend off you still had to go into the office.  As a result, you were coming home exhausted every night and waking up long before you got enough sleep.  Asking you to take a day off hadn't exactly gone well every time Lance tried, though, so it was time for...drastic measures.





	Missing: Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an OTP prompt I found on Pinterest (it was originally posted on Tumblr).

# Missing: Pants

 

You were going to be late.

You had to get to the office, you had a mountain of paperwork you hadn’t been able to finish because of a last minute emergency, and if you didn’t go in on your days off it was _all_ going to be late.

“Where the hell are my pants?” you snapped, turning to your boyfriend as he slept in, lying on his stomach and hugging a pillow.  His brown locks were an absolute mess, and the sight of the tanned skin of his back both made you want to crawl back into bed, and told you he wasn’t getting out of bed _any_ time soon.  He had to be the reason you couldn’t find your pants.  There was no other logical reason for an entire _drawer_ of the dresser to be _empty._   You didn’t even have sweatpants or pajama pants.  Your jeans, shorts…and for some reason any and all underwear that wasn’t mostly transparent or just a flat-out _thong._

“Lance, where are my pants?”  You were dangerously slow and calm with your words, and normally you could scare _anyone_ with that tone, but the doofus just pushed himself up enough to lean on his elbows and grin at you.

“Babe, if you can’t find your pants it’s time to take a break.”

“Fine.”  You clearly weren’t getting the location of your pants any time soon, “I’ll just wear a skirt, maybe even a dress.”

You didn’t wear skirts or dresses to work, but it would do for a paperwork day.

That was what you _thought_ , anyway, before you opened the closet to see all of your skirts and dresses were missing as well.  You stood there, in front of the door to the closet, glaring into the emptiness where your clothes _used_ to fill your half of the bedroom closet.  You were going to _kill_ him.  You didn’t give a good goddamn _quiznack_ if you’d spent years as the Paladin’s medic struggling to make sure they survived.  You were about to kill one of them for breaking rule number one.

_Don’t piss off the medic._

“C’mon,” Lance got up to pull you back towards the bed, sitting on the edge as he wrapped his arms around your hips and rested his chin at the crook of your waist and hips, a position you could never quite understand _why_ he loved so much, “You’ve been working so hard.  You should just stay home with me today.”

You took a deep breath, more out of calming your irritation at your original plans being thwarted by another one of Lance’s _ridiculous_ ideas, and he started leaving soft kisses along your bare skin before looking up at you with those damn blue eyes.  You finally huffed out in defeat, your shoulders slumping as you just gave in.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever tried _this hard_ to get me out of my pants before,” you admitted as a smile grew on your lips, combing your hand through Lance’s hair as he grinned up at you.  You had about a quarter of a second before you recognized that grin and the spark in his eyes, yelping as he pulled you back onto the bed and giggling as he started tickling you until you were in tears.

What the hell?

A day off would be good.


End file.
